Royal Secret
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Royalty always keeps something from their subjects. Amu is in charge of the royal festival this year. She not only has to deal with the problems of the festival, classmates, but when the Royal families come early. She now has to deal with two princes that can't stand each other and she also finding she's falling of with one of them finding either is what she thought they'd be.


BSR: Hey. How are you guys doing? This is another new fanfiction! Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

"The war of a thousand storms lasted about 1560 years. This war is the longest in recorded history. This war was between the two kingdoms, Tenebrarum kingdom and the Lucem Kingdom. The king of Tenebrarum Kingdom, King Aruto and King Yui of the Lucem Kingdom came together and signed a peace treaty. The day the treaty was signed is a world holiday. Though today there are three regions. Two are run by either of the two kingdoms; the friend of both kingdoms runs the third region and while the other two are old world medieval the third region is more technology advanced." Nikaidou-sensei rambled on. He put down his textbook and faced us.

"I know that everyone covered this information in History 101 but the festival celebrating the treaty signing is going to be in our town this year and because this is the neutral region we are going to be watched very closely by both sides. This year the festival is going to be next Friday but the royal families are going to come on Monday. So tomorrow there will be no school so you get a three-day weekend. You will get your assignments tomorrow as well so that everyone will be prepared on Monday. Any questions? Anyone?" Nikaidou asked looking around the room. Hands started to go up after a moment of silence. "Yes, Rikka"

The only other pink haired girl in our class lowered her hand. "I thought you had a teachers thingy to go to next week." She said.

"Yes that is why Himamori is going to be in charge of things while I'm away. While she is the main one in control Mashiro is second in charge. Now all of your orders are going to come from them and I have no control over what they decide. So please don't complain to me. Any one else?"

"When will the royal families becoming?" Another student asked.

"They will be here when they arrive. The royal families are scheduled to be here on Monday and stay till the celebration on Friday but since their royalty they can show up when ever they want. Yes Yamabuki"

"So who is going to welcome them to the school? If no one has offered I will do it. I mean I'm rich and basically in the same circle as them anyway." She said brushing her bangs away from her eye while her posy clapped and cheered for her.

"Sorry Yamabuki but that job is for Himamori and Mashiro." He said sweat dropping while Saaya twitched.

"What they would feel more comfortable with someone of my standard and not Amu's! She has never had to deal with anyone that has any class." Saaya Yamabuki scream at the teacher. He cringed and before he could say anything my fan club stud up.

"Leave Amu-Chan alone! You don't know anything!" They yelled and of course Saaya's posy had to scream back. As it was turning into a war field Rima glared at me telling me I had to stop this mess. I sighed as I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled causing every one to stop.

"Alright this is enough. Saaya I've been around a lot of royals and rich people so I do know how to act. Also classmates, since I have been put in charge some of you will be here tomorrow so we can get everything done and over with before any royalty comes near here. Building crew, you will come tomorrow so that we can get the buildings taken care of and everything else will be after we get those up. Sensei can we be done now?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, yes, all of you can go except for Himamori and Mashiro. Dismissed." Everyone left the room as we moved to the front of the desk.

"So why are you going on this teacher thingy and leaving us in charge?" I asked.

"It's an important teacher meeting that was scheduled for this coming week. It was before we were chosen and I have to go. Also since you are both in the Guardians, I thought it would be easy for you to organize the fair. Besides, the royals should just show up for five minutes on Friday then leave so just wait until Wednesday to finish the everything." He said grapping his loose papers and pushing them into his briefcase.

"Just don't go." Rima said looking at her nails.

"It's mandatory for all teachers to go. Even if I want to stay here, which I don't, I couldn't. Girls you are in charge of everything though I will give you some advice. Either you choose one kingdom to honor or do both evenly. Good Day." He left whistling leaving both of us glaring behind him.

"Lets go home before you hurt something." I said as Rima and I walked home.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*At Tenebrarum Kingdom*

The castle was on a dark twisted hill surrounded by dying trees. The gothic architecture carved from Galaxy Black Granite that made up the castle. There is garnet bordering around all the windows giving the castle a red glow. The inside of the castle was decorated in different types of marble and woods. In the throne room there are four large thrones that set the royal family though the king and queen hoped that their son of ruling age would find a suitable queen to be by his side.

"Daring its time for Ikuto to take over the kingdom so we can go back home. Our people need our guidance and when it is time for Ikuto to take over for us there then he has experience from ruling these people." Queen Souko said looking as her husband as he read the newly formatted treaty.

"I agree by dear but the other kingdom will have to know and it will be in the updated treaty. Though I fear that the other prince will want to be king too which will cause problems since Ikuto and him hate each other." King Aruto muttered as he added more lines to the parchment.

"King Yui and you hate each other too so what's the big deal with our son and Prince Tadase?" She asked siting in a chair.

"Because Yui and I have put aside each others dislike shown by this treaty but Ikuto and Tadase haven't had the time to put aside their differences for peace." Aruto said finishing the changes to the treaty.

"Shimobe! Get in here and take this to King Yui of the Lucem Kingdom!" Aruto yelled as one of the servants came in to deliver the message. Souko went around the desk to hug her husband from behind.

"When is the festival again?" She asked yawning into his back. Aruto chuckled and brought his tired wife into his arms.

"It apparently starts on Monday but we only have to go on Friday and that is only for five to ten minutes." He said lifting her into a bridal style while she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I might actually want to go to this one. This festival, I think, will be interested especially since its in the capital of the neutral territories with meeting new people and finding out who they will support. I'm going to go on Monday to see what it's like there." She said. He pulled her back far enough to stare into her eyes.

"You didn't clear it with me darling."

"So? I'm still going whether you like it or not."

"Even without me?" He smirked thinking he won only to frown a little when she looked at him with a serious expression.

"Yes. I want to see want goes into setting up these festivals and actually see the end result for once. Just stopping in for a few minutes never lets you see anything. For once it would be fun to see what happens before and after we leave." She said smiling up at him.

"Anyway I can convince you not to?"

"No." She said leaving him standing in his office as she went down the hallway to Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto. I'm going to be at the festival on Monday so either come with me now or come with your father and sister." She said hoping her son would actually be in his room. Since there was no response she started to her bedroom. It was always like this, when she tried to talk to him either Ikuto is not in his room or leaves when she calls for him.

"Mom. We'll leave on Saturday night. Made reservations at the Dragon hotel and don't tell Utau." Ikuto said opening his door an inch then shutting it again. Souko smiled getting her cell phone and placing a call.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: Have a Happy New Year Everyone where every you might be.


End file.
